What happened to maka?
by The dark side of the loonatics
Summary: Maka gets attacked while on a walk and comes back to the apartment where soul, kidd and black*star find out what happened to their dear friend. ... (I'm bad at summarys) T for rape mentions and language


Chapter:1 -what did he do?!-

Ages-

Maka: 14

Soul: 15

Black*star: 16

Kidd: 16

The others are the same ages as kidd and black*star...

I hope you like it! 

Disclaimer: I do not own soul eater. .. sadly but if I did there would probably be more romantic stuff between soul and maka! 3

* * *

><p>Maka's p.o.v<p>

I walk down the dark street alone, soul was with kidd and black*star and he said that they would be hanging out at our apartment. So I decided to have a walk but it got dark quicker then I thought and very hard to see where I was going. I hear some foot steps behind me, I turn around to see nothing there but the feeling of someone watching me stays. So I walk faster and when I hear the foot steps agian I stop and turn around to see a man in front of me. I try and step back but he grabs my wrists. "P-please don't hurt m-me!" I stuttered out. He laughs and grins an eery grin "don't you know not to be out alone with no one with you? I mean such pretty girls should be protected but I guess this is my lucky day!" That's when he started to do those all full things to me... I cried and pleaded for him to stop but he cut me every time I did. He finally stops and punches my face then starts to kick me and call me a despicable bitch that needed to learn not to walk at night alone. He runs away once he's through calling me names, and I just sit up and stumble back home.

Soul's p.o.v

It's around 12:30 as me and the guys start to get worried that maka hasn't come back yet when she left around 8:00. "Maybe we should try and look for her?" I ask. Black*star and kidd both nod and we start to stand up, the door opens slowly to show my miester covered in blood and bruises with her clothes ripped. Me, black*star and kidd stare widely at her as she falls down sobbing loudly. "M-maka?" I ask as we run to her. Black*star looks at me then her with a angry look in his eyes. "WHO THE FUCK DID THIS TO YOU?!" He yells loudly only to get a load sob in return. I can tell he's really pissed... not at maka but whoever did this to her, maka is like a sister to him and kidd.

Normal p.o.v

Maka looks at them and backs away quickly and covers her bloody face with her hands shaking in fear. "P-please don't hurt m-me! Please don't touch m-me! P-p-please?" She cries out. The three boys look at her sadly and then look at each other. "What happened to her?" Kidd asked softly fearing that he knows all ready the horrible answer. Soul and black*star look at maka. "Maka please tell us what happened to you." Soul asks quietly. Maka cries even louder "h-he s-said that I-i n-needed to l-learn a lesson f-for walking alone a-at night! He hurt me! And I tried to scream but o-only cries would c-come out!" Black*star walks over to his sister slowly crouching down beside her. "Maka... how did he hurt you?" Black*star sounded like he was a bout to cry soon.

Maka looked up at him then at the floor. "H-he r-r-raped m-me... then h-he beat me and called m-me a s-slutty b-bitch that was weak and just another pretty face gone wrong..." the three boys looked angrily at each other all thinking the same thing. Black*star punches the wall, leaving a very big hole in its place. Soul and kidd sit and stare at black*star as he goes back to maka and sits by her and pulls her into a strong hug. "Maka..." Soul started "im so, so sorry I should have been there by your side! I'm so sorry maka!" Kidd looks at maka, soul, and black*star. "We need to find the bastard that did this to her!" He says roughly. Black*stars face hardens as he nods. "We should take care of maka first... even if I want to rip the guys head off for hurting my sister! ...Maka is are first priority." They all nod and soul frowns. "Why the fuck did this happen! The only time I'm not there she gets hurt!" Venom drips from his words. Maka shakes but she finally stopped crying. Black*star picks her up bridel style and puts her on her bed. Soul grabs the first aid kit and black*star sits besides maka holding her hand in his.

Kidd grabs the first aid kit from soul and treats Maka's wounds as she sleeps. Soul watches from the door way crying a few tears. Kidd stands and looks to black*star and soul... "Maka will be fine but I'm guessing this took alot out of her..." Kidd stares at the floor angrily. "Black*star you stay here with maka and me and soul will fine the son of a bitch that did this to her!" Black*star frowns then looks at maka sadly. "Ok... but save some beatings for your god! The great mighty black*star shall kill the bastard that this!" And with that both soul and kidd walk out. Leaving black*star alone staring at Maka's bruised face and lifeless body... he had never seen her like this, and he never wants to agian. ...

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Sorry if I went quickly on it... its my first soul eater fanfic! Please tell me if I should continue or not... Please review! No flames tho! :3 I'll take some ideas on what should happen next! <strong>


End file.
